In real life
by apotterheadwhovianinwesteros
Summary: Between high school, house chores and trying to become a painter, Sakura can't seem to find a moment to herself. Until one morning when she meets this guy with a restless dog named after Charlie Sheen that wanted to buy her ice cream. She thought she was done with him after that, but who would've thought he was the rumored new student. Life just got a lot harder.


Chapter 1:

What can she say? When she decided to take on the world by herself she never thought it would be so difficult. Though to be fair she's not exactly doing it on her own as her parents send her money every month for rent and food. At least until she's done with high school they say. They were good sports in this deal, figured they should cut their daughter a bit of slack, she never did anything to make them not trust her so why not teach her some responsibility.

Sakura figured she should get a smaller apartment and use the money she would save on the rent for food, painting supplies, books-a necessary good-and the occasional new outfit. But she never thought cleaning up after yourself would take so much damn time. Between washing the dishes and the laundry, disinfecting the whole bathroom and keeping a good eye on her color coordinated closet she never really found any time for her school work not that she could complain. Truth be told she just hoped she could catch a bit more sleep than she is right now. And even though school starts tomorrow she couldn't help herself. This is why it's 7 in the morning and she is standing in the park in front of her easel trying to capture the loneliness of the place right before the big crowds rush in. She had a to-do list for today but nothing seemed as important as this was.

As she was trying damn hard to get that shade right, that tree bent at the right angle and those sun beams coming in from the right point she couldn't help but throw a judging eye on her art work and feel disappointed. All the hard work for a mediocre painting. Couldn't her hands understand that she wanted greatness to appear in front of her? As she was contemplating whether to continue with this or just burn it together with her hopes and dreams she thought she saw her work coming closer and closer to her until it was on her chest. She gasped.

"What the-"

"Sorry! I'm so sorry! Oh God! I'm sorry for my dog, I can't really control him." A tall handsome-as she couldn't help but notice-stranger ran towards her with a disgruntled look on his face and a leash in his hand. His dog, a golden Labrador, was jumping around her as if happy to make her acquaintance. Her painting was still stuck to her chest but she soon started to peel it off.

"Don't worry about it, it probably looks better anyway." Truthfully it didn't, but at least that settled what she would do with the painting later.

"I really am sorry, we usually walk early in the morning cause he's a hyperactive one and we figured there's no one around at this time but I guess that only happens in small towns." She didn't really listen to him. She was too busy considering the damage on her blouse. Would she be able to wash it? Should she burn it together with her life's work. Maybe she was a bit over-dramatic but she did love that blouse.

"Really it's fine. I mean it the painting was quite a disappointment anyway. Don't worry about it." She smiled to try and convince him. Meanwhile the dog had taken to smelling her.

"At least let me get you some ice cream to make up for it, come on. Just do it so I can feel better, okay?" She considered it. She did love ice cream after all. It was one of her guilty pleasures. And the stranger was rather good-looking, seemed like a nice guy. Not to mention that his dog was the cutest thing she's ever seen.

"Yeah, okay. I could use some ice cream." The stranger smiled and they started walking towards a non-stop shop with the dog following close behind. "So what's the dog's name?" The guy chuckled. "Why are you laughing?"

"It's just that he always gets the girls." Sakura was surprised by his joke, it was incredibly straight-forward and she never really experienced that with any guys she knew, they were all about playing games.

"Nice, smooth." She responded at which the guy laughed again.

"His name is Charlie, because of my mom's obsession with Charlie Sheen. And I'm Sasuke." He stretched out his hand and Sakura shook it.

"Sakura."

"Nice. Fitting." Sasuke pointed to her hair.

"Do you have something to say about my hair?" She asked jokingly.

"No ma'am."

At the shop Sakura refused to let Sasuke pay for her ice cream as she felt it wasn't fair since he was already trying to carry all her art supplies. She figured she could at least pay for her own ice cream which was really damn expensive but her pride and her moral sense couldn't let her get free ice cream. Damn her good up bringing.

She had to go soon after that so she played with the dog a little and tried to be nice to his owner. She would usually be mad if someone tried to come onto her so strongly but it was strangely empowering to know that such a good looking guy would take the time of day. So she let him have at it, she was rather enjoying it truth be told.

And so they parted, after 2 hours of talking about whether her painting could be saved and why he didn't have a call in his dog naming, without a number, an address or even a last name both knowing well enough that they won't find each other again. But the 2 hours were nice, fun and easy-going. They both figured they couldn't have more than this if they tried to meet again, reproduce the experience and so they went their ways knowing this was a nice escape, a one-time out of jail card that they couldn't afford to have again.


End file.
